


FROM WHERE COMES ABSOLUTION

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Series: BITS OF BUCKY [4]
Category: Avengers, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, Guilt, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:13:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24987373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: This is a short post-Civil War drabble about Bucky and 70 years of the wrong kind of memories.
Series: BITS OF BUCKY [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762372
Kudos: 1





	FROM WHERE COMES ABSOLUTION

_Do you even remember them? ___

__Bucky did._ _

__From the first bullet to the last, from jagged blade to clenched fist, the memories were all there. Cushioned, weakened by the iron grip of Hydra, but there, irrevocably there, tearing away at the part of himself not suborned, the part that grieved and screamed, leaving his soul scraped raw and bleeding._ _

__That tormented soul welcomed the chair, and the cryofreeze that stole his mind and will. It embraced the shroud that helped dim the keening knowledge of what he had done, and the monster he had become._ _

_I remember them all._


End file.
